Would You Kiss Me?
by Hazelmist
Summary: **CHAPTER 9 UP FINALLY**(A Hermione/Harry fic. Mostly Hermione.Yah! It is finished at last! Uh please read and review I want to know whether I should write a sequel.)
1. Off to a new world

Would You Kiss Me?  
  
1 By HazelMist  
  
(A Hermione story mostly. In the future it will be a H/H fic but right now it is just starting off. Don't worry romance to come. I hope you enjoy it. Ill post more soon.)  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
The sun shone brightly in the large open sky. The sky a soft shade of blue was cloudless and reached down and touched the earth upon the horizon. Everything seemed more alive and awake just waiting for something exciting to start while getting ready for the new day.  
  
In a quiet neighborhood everyone was busying them-self getting ready for the brand new day. Sunny days like these were rare in London even in the summer. Everyone wanted to get outside and enjoy the day.  
  
Lined up among all the others was a medium sized white painted house. One car was parked in the short driveway. The other had already left with its owner off for a job. The house looked quiet like all the others but something was different.  
  
"Mother do you know where I placed my Transfiguration book?" Hermione asked her mother. She climbed out from underneath her bed dusting herself off. The last time she cleaned under there was a week ago. Luckily she never kept anything there she thought as she picked a small bit of dust off her shirt.  
  
Mrs. Granger appeared in the doorway of her room. "Hermione dear what have I told you about reading out in the yard." The woman shook her head and took a thick book from behind her back. She dropped it upon the neatly made bed making a crease in it. The woman bent down and smoothed it out and then picking up the book handed it to her daughter who was climbing out from underneath the bed.  
  
"Oops I must have left it out there. Thanks." Hermione said smiling shyly at her mother hoping she wasn't mad. Her mother had told her about a thousand times not to leave her books out in the yard. She managed to leave her books all over the place since she was always reading but she preferred the yard, and so that's where they usually ended up.  
  
A faint buzzing sound was heard coming form the other room. "That's the laundry. Hermione I expect you to be ready in ten minutes." The woman hurried out of Hermiones bedroom leaving the girl alone.  
  
Hermione moved herself into a sitting position. She leaned against the bottom of her bed and moved into a shaft of bright sunlight briefly blinding her.  
  
She had grown into a pretty girl. Her thick brown medium length hair gleamed in the bright sudden sunlight revealing several highlights different spots where other colors shown only in bright sunlight. Her slender hand reached up and touched her forehead shading her eyes from the bright sunlight. They were glittering brown and had become observant over the years. She was quick to see things that others did not.  
  
The rays of sunlight caught upon the glittering gold chain that hung around her neck. Fragile and delicate it was and yet strong, a little bit like her. Her other hand touched upon the chain drawing a charm that had been hidden at the back of her neck to the front. It was a small little heart and seemed to go perfectly with the necklace. She placed it in the center and then stood up getting up of the carpet and out of the bright sun.  
  
She rubbed her eyes. She was still a little tired. Her parents had taken her out to dinner last night and they had been out rather late. This morning she had been so excited and nervous that she had gotten up at 6:30 am. It was no wonder she was excited. She was going back to Hogwarts for her fifth year.  
  
Hermione Granger was a witch. A darn good one too. A little more then five years ago she had received a strange letter in the mail. It was an invitation to Hogwarts only the best school of witchcraft and wizardry. At first she thought that she would never fit in. But she was now at the top of her class and had two great friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.  
  
She dropped her Transfiguration book into a large trunk. Speaking of Harry and Ron, she hadn't seen them since they had left the train station last summer. She was supposed to meet them over the summer but somehow they had not been able too. Ron was slow when returning owls because Pig was so small and Ron always procrastinated. Harry must have been locked up in his room all summer or maybe somebody was holding his letters. She shrugged for she had received a few but not as many as she was used to from them.  
  
Hermione turned around. "Crookshanks?" She wondered where the clever cat had gone. Suddenly behind her appeared the large ginger colored cat. He brushed by her with his bushy tail high in the air and purred loudly.  
  
Hermione reached down and picked him up petting his silky fur and rubbing her face against it. She kissed him once more and then placed him inside of a wicker basket that was sitting on the bed. She gave her cat one last pat and then reluctantly tied down the top. Her Dad and Mom did not want Crookshanks to wreck the car. There's always the train Hermione thought remembering Ron's rat Scabbers. She chuckled and picked up the basket that was now making loud noises of discomfort.  
  
Mrs. Granger appeared in the doorway of Hermione's bedroom. She watched her daughter silently getting her baggage together. She had grown into such a beautiful girl. She hadn't even recognized Hermione when she had gotten back from school. But now, now she was even more beautiful then even then.  
  
The woman sighed she hated it when her daughter always had to leave for what seemed like ages. She dabbed at her eyes and then turned behind her seeing her husband standing behind her watching his little girl all grown up.  
  
"I know what you're thinking because I'm thinking it too." He whispered to her softly. Mrs. Granger hugged him tightly hoping to stop her tears. She reluctantly let go and then she nodded. Both of them turned to their daughter.  
  
"Hermione its time to go." Mrs. Granger said putting on a weak smile as an attempt to cover her tears.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw through the pasted on smile. She walked over to them and hugged them both tightly. "Don't cry I'll be back for Christmas this year. I promise." She said hugging them tightly. She was going to miss them dreadfully but she was also going to be having a good time.  
  
"We better go." Mr. Granger said picking up her trunk and turning out of the room.  
  
Mrs. Granger toyed with her daughter's necklace the one she had given her last night at dinner. Hermiones father had given it to Mrs. Granger when she was a little older then Hermione. It was so hard to see her daughter all grown up especially with that necklace on.  
  
"Don't grow up anymore I cant handle it." She said laughing. Hermione hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry mother. I'll always be your baby." She tried not to cry as she drew away and picked up the wicker basket that spit at her loudly. They both laughed and took the last things out to the car.  
  
(Review please I want to know what you think and whether I should continue. Thanks Hazelmist.) 


	2. The Reunion of Friends

1 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Among the hustle and bustle of all the busy travelers getting back form vacation going back to school and back to work stood Hermione. She jostled and elbowed her way through the crowd. She pushed the empty looking trolley onward. But of course it was filled with several of her belongings. She didn't like it when the crowd stared at her strange looking baggage so she had cast a spell on most of her baggage so muggles wouldn't see it and gape at her.  
  
Hermione moved over near the wall and once again checked the platform numbers. Then slowly she turned the trolley and made for platforms nine and ten. She felt so small when consumed once more by the crowd. She kept her eyes peeled for other children like her with large trolleys but she only saw about five whom she suspected to be Hogwarts students.  
  
With a sigh she reached the area in between platform nine and ten. She hadn't seen any of her old friends or enemies since they left last year in June. She had only seen a few of her fellow students when she had gone to Diagon Alley over the summer. Hermione wished she had been able to see Ron and Harry over the summer. Her two devoted friends. Unfortunately she had arrived at Diagon Alley after they had left and it didn't look like they were here now.  
  
Hermione looked at the barrier. She didn't want to go through it alone. Maybe I'll just sit here and wait for them she thought to herself. She glanced up at the large clock on the wall. She had twenty minutes before the Hogwarts express left. Hermione looked around. She decided to wait a bit more after a moment of thinking.  
  
Hermione stood there awkwardly for a minute or two watching a few students going through the barrier. But none of them were Ron and Harry or even Ginny or any of her close fellow students. She peered across the train station and suddenly a figure of a young man caught her attention. She looked closer.  
  
It was a Bulgarian man and now she knew why her attention had caught upon him so quickly. It reminded her of Victor Krum a Bulgarian boy who had been her former boyfriend. Victor had come to Hogwarts at the Triwizard tournament last year. He had been chosen to be the competitor for his school.  
  
Hermione remembered clearly now the day when Victor Krum had asked her to go to the Yule Ball with her. Just imagine a famous quidditch player asking you to be his dance partner. Girls were always crowding around him and trying to get his attention. It was absolutely amazing that he chose her of all people. She, the bookworm who didn't really care for boys that much, unless it was for friendship.  
  
Hermione chuckled. Ah, yes, she did care a lot about boys she must confess. Two in particular. They were her two very best friends Ron and Harry and she was constantly worried about them. For after all they were extremely close. They were so close that Hermione had broke up with Victor just so that she wouldn't be hurting their friendship. Friends were much more important then any love.  
  
Besides Victor wasn't her type. All those girls constantly around him, how could she have trusted him? Although she was used to it because Harry had a lot of admirers around him, with Harry, it was quite different. She could trust Harry and plus Harry could do whatever he wanted with his love life. Just as long as they stayed friends.  
  
The young man was coming closer and suddenly Hermione was overcome with a strange sense that he was a wizard like her. She peered at him and then suddenly she recognized him. It was Victor Krum and he was coming right for this platform.  
  
Hermione thought quick. What should she do? Run and hide or talk to him. Run and hide won out and as quick as a flash Hermione had hidden herself where she could easily watch the barrier and pretend she was not hiding if he found her. Hermione drew in her breath as Victor Krum walked to the very spot where she had just been watching the barrier waiting for her friends.  
  
"Hermione!" A voice exclaimed behind her. She felt someone move in behind her. She recognized the voice and placed a finger over her lips telling them to be quiet. Victor seemed to have heard and was looking her way but then he looked away probably thinking he had imagined it.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing?" The familiar voice asked in a loud whisper. Hermione wished he would just shut up and be quiet. Victor was quite near them now. He finally turned his back on her for a moment and Hermione seized the opportuntity.  
  
"Be quiet Harry. I don't want him to see me." She said in a whisper halfheartedly recognizing him. She didn't really seem to realize that Harry was actually behind her because she was trying so hard to stay hidden from Victor.  
  
Harry moved closer to her and peeked out over her head. "Who? I don't see anyone." He started moving around trying to see who she was hiding from.  
  
"Victor!" She said whispering angrily. Harry stopped moving and at last he saw Victor standing back to them about fifteen feet away.  
  
Victor suddenly turned around a smile upon his face. He had heard them and had finally put the pieces together. He walked briskly toward their hiding spot. Hermione was sitting calmly upon the bench in an instant pretending to be waiting for Ron. Harry sat down beside her as Victor came smiling up to them.  
  
Hermione pretended to look up surprised. "Victor! How good it is to see you." She exclaimed pasting a smile upon her face. Victor smiled brightly and stopped in front of the bench. He leaned down and hugged her. Hermione rolled her eyes and she could hear Harry stifling a laugh. Victor let go and stood up in front of them seeming to be taller then before.  
  
"And how vood it is to see vou too Herminny." He said still smiling at her. He seemed to suddenly notice Harry with a jolt. He looked at him and his eyes seem to turn a little cold. He looked back at Hermione and then at Harry and then back at Hermione. He seemed to be thinking that there was something going on between them. He gave on suspicious look at Harry and then sat down close beside Hermione causing Harry to have to get up or be squished.  
  
Hermione did not like Victors way of moving close to her so she got up abruptly slapping a hand to her forehead. She glanced over at Harry. "The express it's leaving shortly. We've got to get our stuff together and get a compartment before they are all full." She turned to Victor who did not look impressed and was not about to believe her. But he sighed and reluctantly got up.  
  
"I vill be seeing you soon Herminny? Vight? Vell bye it was nice to see vou." He said looking sadly at her as if his heart were breaking. I think he still loves me she thought looking at the way Victor was looking at her. Oh gosh. I don't want that to happen she thought.  
  
Hermione smiled the best smile she could manage. "Yes I think we will see each other again. It was nice to see you again. I am sorry Harry and I have to go." Hermione said trying to look slightly sad. Victor frowned when he heard the words Harry and I. Hermione gulped. He thinks we're together again she thought to herself. "Yes we've got to go and find Ron. He was here just a minute ago. Well I better get going."  
  
Before she could rush away Victor pulled her into another hug and then he kissed her upon the head trying to get her to look into his eyes so that they could kiss together. But Hermione ran off with Harry as soon as she was able to break free.  
  
Panting they raced through the barrier and rushed down the platform. Hermione wiped her forhead. "Thank god that's over." She said grinning up at Harry getting a really good look at him for the very first time.  
  
Hermione had to struggle to keep from showing her emotions. Harry had changed a lot this summer. He was tall. His green eyes seemed more vivid green and his unruly black hair no longer seemed to be childish but handsome in a way. Oh and there was so much more. Was this really the best friend she had left last year?  
  
Harry grinned and started to laugh. "Yeah I know. Did you see him?" He laughed. "He was all over you Hermione. I mean all over you. He is really in love with you." His voice seemed to turn to a quiet tone and he was looking at her his vivid green eyes holding a strange soft expression.  
  
"Hermione! Harry! Over here!" A loud familiar voice caused them both to look away from each other and look up. Ron came racing toward them. "Hey guys!" He said stopping in front of them.  
  
Hermione once again was surprised. Even Ron had changed! This was becoming too much for her. She was going to have a nervous breakdown if anyone else had changed. Ron had grown into a hunk too. His red hair seemed to fall onto his forehead in a way that seemed to tug your attention. He was still a little taller then Harry and didn't seem too bony, just a slender tall hunk. They had both become girl magnets. How could she handle this?  
  
"Uh Hermione?" Harry was waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"What?" she asked in a know it all tone. Harry looked relieved.  
  
"She's fine." He said to Ron who was looking worriedly at her. "I said we should go get a compartment and get our stuff onto the train." Harry said looking annoyed at her.  
  
"I know. I was just thinking." She said looking down at the ground. She started to push her trolley forward toward the train. Harry came up beside her looking at her curiously. He could tell that she was kind of avoiding them. He opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Ron came up beside her with his trolley.  
  
"Hermione is everything okay?" Ron asked casually. He pushed his trolley to match her speed. Now she could not escape either of them.  
  
"Yeah everythings fine. What would make you think there's something wrong?" She asked glancing at him trying to prove that she was in fact fine.  
  
"Oh I don't know you were uh just standing there staring at ____"  
  
"The train." Interrupted Harry. He finished the sentence for Ron.  
  
Obviously that wasn't the way Ron had planned to finish the sentence. Ron turned away from her and glared at Harry. "I have to talk to you for a minute." He said to Harry. He was glaring at Harry coldly.  
  
Ron turned to her and said in a soft voice. "Wait here for me. I'll be right back." As Ron turned his back on Harry Hermione could see Harry looking at her and Ron coldly. He shook his head angrily at the sight of them talking, staring at Ron. Then he noticed her gaze and stopped.  
  
What was going on with those two, she wondered to herself as Harry and Ron stepped into the train. Sorry to break the rule of butting into other peoples business but she had to find out the truth. These were her two best friends she was dealing with. She didn't want them becoming enemies like last year.  
  
Hermione slipped into the train and needed to go no farther. She could hear the raised voices coming from the compartment next door.  
  
"Harry I thought we agreed on this." Ron said angrily.  
  
"Ron she should be able to choose. It's not like you own her." Hermione heard Harry saying.  
  
"I love her Harry. I have always loved her. You just don't want to see that happen. You just don't want to see your friends happy!" Ron said raising his voice.  
  
"Ron I want to still be friends. If this happens. It just wont be the same." Harry said with regret in his voice.  
  
"Harry she likes me too. Don't you see? We're meant to be together. Don't you want the best for your two friends?" Ron cried.  
  
"Ron I don't want you to hurt her. Love doesn't last forever. You guys will always be gone together and I'll always be left out." Harry said in reply.  
  
"Wait I know why you're not helping. You just don't want to see this through because you love her too!" Ron yelled. There was a short pause.  
  
"Ron, we're just friends. If you think this will make you both happy then go through with it. I'll even help. But the moment I see you forcing her I'll well I'll stop helping." Harry said in a quiet voice.  
  
The conversation seemed to have ended and Hermione stepped outside of the train. She walked over to the very same spot where Ron had told her to wait so she wouldn't be suspected of eaves dropping.  
  
Hermione's thoughts were in a whirl. Who were they talking about, she wondered. Whoever it was was very important to both Ron and Harry. It souded like Ron and her were in love. But it also sounded like Harry may have feelings for this girl too. Whoever it was she wanted to know.  
  
"Hermione." Rons soft voice came from behind her. Hermione turned around and faced him waiting for him to say something. But nothing came. So Hermione smiled.  
  
"Why don't we get onto the train?" She hurried off before he could reply. She met Harry in the hallway and he showed her the compartment. Hermione slammed down her trunk a little too loudly.  
  
"What's wrong with you two? Are you two in a fight like last year?" She asked nervously. Harry read the fear in her eyes. He knew she really cared about both of them.  
  
"Everythings fine." He said smiling. He wished to comfort her but at that moment Ron arrived. Ron glared at him and took possession of Hermione at once.  
  
"Well at least she's happy." He said softly under his breath.  
  
  
  
(Keep reviewing I want to know how I'm doing. Chapter three will be up very soon if I have the time. Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story so far. Keep it up. HazelMist) 


	3. Getting to Know Each Other Again.

1 Chapter 3  
  
Past the childish younger students racing down the aisles and past the laughter and chatter and the games and talk was one of the middle to last compartments. Inside sat three students. The three friends sat in complete silence when there should have been laughter or chatter. A famous trio had gone silent. Luckily no one was there to see it or they might have thought that there was something mentally wrong with them.  
  
Hermione stared down at her sneakers. She did not dare to look up at the others. The silence seemed to be necessary even though it was deafening and seemed to be slowly creeping up upon her. But it was necessary. A lot had changed and they needed time to think. Every one of them had seen the changes in each other and Hermione was beginning to see the forming of a heated dispute between Harry and Ron which could end up like last year.  
  
She cringed at the thought of Ron and Harry not speaking to each other. Last year had been hell for her. She had had to run back and forth between the two like a maniac. Yes it had been awful.  
  
A laugh almost escaped her mouth as she thought of the day they had finally made up. She had been so overjoyed that she had cried and laughed at the same time. The day the two duos became a trio once more. Ah yes that was one of the best days of her lifetime once she thought of it.  
  
Ron shifted slightly breaking the silence. He seemed to move closer to her. Hermione moved over giving him some room. She stared out the window and she caught the reflections of three faces.  
  
One of them was Harry's sad face looking over at her from his seat where he sat solo facing her and Ron. He seemed to meet her gaze in the window and it was as if they were face to face. They looked at each other through the reflections then she saw Harry notice Ron's reflection and he reluctantly turned away.  
  
Ron was looking at her also. Hermione avoided meeting his gaze. There seemed to be a misunderstanding between her and Ron. She couldn't put her finger on it. But she recognized something about the way Ron was looking at her and the way Harry was acting every time they tried to look at each other. Something, she wished she knew for it seemed important before Ron did something she would regret. Hermione watched with some satisfaction as Ron turned away too.  
  
Now it was only hers. She stared back at the reflection of a young woman she didn't know. It was so hard to even to get used to her own refection let alone anyone else's. She was used to seeing the reflection of an ugly brainy girl. Now she saw this young woman who was just not her. She turned away too.  
  
"This silence is scaring me." Said Hermone with the courage to break the silence that had been taking place for so long. The two boys both looked up at her almost immediately. Both pairs of eyes were upon her giving her their whole attention.  
  
The three met each others gaze and at one point it seemed like all three of them were looking into each other's eyes. They seemed to be one once more. A trio and then they reawakened.  
  
Harry was the first to laugh. The laughter broke out echoing through the compartment dangerously shattering the remaining of the silence the silence Hermione had not broken.  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at him laughing and Hermione watched, as time seemed to slow down. She saw past the changes in her Harry and found the old Harry that she used to know. The fear lifted from her and a comfort seemed to set in. This was her old friend Harry she reminded herself once again seeing past the changes. But you can't always get past those changes. There always going to be there.  
  
Hermione stared at Harry and Ron for what seemed like hours but was really only seconds. She began weaving the images of her old friends and their new looks and changes together. She finished and there were her old friends with just a new look. They were still there.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing with Harry. She didn't know why but it seemed as if something had told her to laugh. And now she couldn't stop. Ron started laughing too. Pretty soon the compartment was filled with the loud familiar laughter of the famous trio.  
  
Harry was laughing so hard that he couldn't control his self. He fell upon the ground and collapsed into a laughing heap. Hermione fell too down beside him and then Ron and they all lay there laughing and shaking until suddenly they all seemed to calm down at once.  
  
Hermione felt safe down in that silly position with her good old friends. Somehow she had discovered that they were still with her. She stared up at the ceiling with those glittering brown eyes of hers. She wished she could stay like this forever.  
  
Harry looked at her. There she lay at peace with the world and calm. She stared at the ceiling and twirled a lock of her beautiful hair. Why oh why does she have to be so beautiful? He thought to himself. She's my best friend and yet she's tempting me to love her and then there's Ron. He growled at the thought. Ron wanted to so badly be able to kiss Hermione. He loved her so Harry knew this for Ron had confessed it several times to him but now he seemed to not be able to wait. He seemed to be forcing Hermione thinking that every one of her reactions pointed to him. He thought she loved him too.  
  
Hermione doesn't love him Harry thought as he looked at Hermione with her hand over her breast. She just doesn't. Or does she? He wondered. Or maybe I just don't want this to happen. He thought this all over in his head. No Hermione and you are friends if you were even to think of loving it would wreck your relationship.  
  
Harry tried desperately to push the thought of he and Hermione to the back of his mind but it was brought back as Hermione looked at him with those glittering brown eyes. She grinned and seemed to be truly happy. Once again he saw how much she cared about their friendship. No he would never wreck their friendship. He promised this to himself and abruptly broke off her gaze and got up.  
  
Hermione got up too hoping she hadn't made Harry uncomfortable. Maybe I did? Was I actually looking at him in that way? No he and I are just friends. Just friends she reassured herself.  
  
Hermione got up and yawned. "I'm going to get something off the cart." She said hoping to get away from her thoughts about Harry by getting away from Harry. She stepped out but someone's gaze followed her.  
  
It was Ron. He was staring at her in that strange way again. Why does he keep looking at me like that? Why does it remind me so much of Victor? The thoughts churned in her mind along with the thoughts of Harry.  
  
She came up with the snacks and sat down beside Harry this time. Ron began glaring and Harry looked uneasy as if she had done something wrong. What's up with them?  
  
"Uh Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione turned to him and waited.  
  
"Why don't you sit over here." He said. He was nervously avoiding her gaze and was turning bright red. He looked up at her once more.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry and tried to ask him what was up with Ron without mouthing. Harry understood and beckoned for her to come out into the hallway.  
  
"I'm going to see Ginny. I'll be back." She walked the compartment. She waited several minutes by the food cart and then he finally came.  
  
Harry walked briskly up to her. "Do you really want to know?" He asked in a soft voice. He met her gaze and she could tell that Harry did not want to tell her this. She nodded solemnly and waited.  
  
"Ron's in love with you, Hermione." He finally blurted out. He immediately broke off her gaze and stared at the food cart pretending to be looking for food. He heard her briskly walk off in the opposite direction almost as if she were confused.  
  
"I had to tell her. It was the right thing." He whispered to himself. But why then in his heart did it seem wrong.  
  
Hermione walked back to the compartment confused. She didn't know how to feel. Harry could usually be counted on for the truth. But it can't be true. Ron, in love with her? Impossible they constantly bickered and were nothing more then close friends. Right?  
  
She walked into the compartment reluctantly and Ron looked up. She met his gaze and she saw the way he was looking at her. That way which Victor had been looking at her only an hour or two ago. Everything made sense now. Harry was right.  
  
He started to come toward her but she darted out the compartment and starting walking fast trying to get away from him.  
  
"Oh God." She said softly. "He's in love with me." It seemed to finally dawn upon her and she started running blindly off into anywhere not caring where she was going. She just needed to get away from life.  
  
Suddenly she slammed into someone and the boy caught her. It was Harry. He looked down upon her with those concerned vivid green eyes. His unruly black hair falling close to hers. It seemed like a perfect moment and Hermione rested in his arm and escaped from life for a moment.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you." He said softly. She nodded and then looked up at him once more completely understanding.  
  
"I know but you had too." She said softly.  
  
  
  
(Chapter 4 to be up soon, thank you so much for reviewing I really want to hear your honest opinion. HazelMist) 


	4. The Review Of The Plan

1 Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Three Weeks Later At Hogwarts  
  
The Griffendor common room was unusually quiet. It was silent and dark and no one was around. It was deserted and the fire had burned so low that it was now only a pile of glowing coals and ashes. There was only a small amount of fire that flickered around the small area where it could reach casting shadows and wavering light upon everything it touched.  
  
In the wavering light you could just make out the clock. It was two o'clock in the morning. It was no wonder the griffendor common room was deserted. Everyone had gone to sleep. Or had they?  
  
There was a scuffling noise and something came tumbling down the steps. Silence and then the something at the bottom of the steps cursed aloud several times. Another something was laughing from what appeared to be the top of the steps. After a few more curses and laughs two boys stepped out into the wavering light of the low fire.  
  
One was Ron Weasley who was rubbing his head and mumbling curses the other was Harry Potter who was trying to contain himself after just seeing his friend fall down the stairs. "If only Hermione had been here, she would have wanted to see this." Harry thought. But Hermione was still in the girl's dorms fast asleep. It was a good thing too for Ron didn't want Hermione to hear anything they were about to say.  
  
"Harry will you stop laughing!" Ron said in a stern quiet voice. He obviously didn't like the fact that Harry was laughing at him. He glanced around nervously and his eyes came to rest upon the entrance to the girl's dorm. He wouldn't have been surprised if Hermione was sitting there laughing too, but she wasn't thankfully.  
  
"Alright." Said Harry with a last laugh or two. He couldn't get the image of Ron falling down the stairs out of his head. It had been so funny. He finally managed to push it to the back of his mind and turned his attention upon Ron. "Why'd you bring me out here at two in the morning when I could be sleeping." Said Harry with a fake yawn.  
  
Ron glared at Harry. "You know why." His face began to show signs of nervousness. "It's about Hermione." He said lowering his voice.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "What's wrong this time?" asked Harry tired of all these questions and doubts Ron kept on having.  
  
"I'm going to ask her out tomorrow. I just want to go over the plan with you so I don't get all nervous."  
  
"Not the plan again!" Harry groaned. Ron had this specific plan of exactly what he was going to do. Every little detail of the soon to be Hermione and Ron relationship was planned by Ron. Ron even had a plan of the way he would get Hermione and him alone so that he could ask her out. If he was too nervous he said he'd just make Harry do it. Something about the planning Ron had done made the relationship almost seem well planned. Relationships were supposed to just happen. Love wasn't planned it just well happens.  
  
He doesn't even know if she'll say yes. He can't just assume that this will all fall into place. What if she does say no what's he going to do then? Everyone seemed to think that Hermione and Ron were meant to be together, including Ron. They were both Harry Potter's best friends and spent the time together when he was off somewhere. They both worried about him together and went to visit him together when he was hurt and well they spent a lot of time together. Harry thought this all out in his head as he watched Ron half-heartedly, go through the plan once more.  
  
"And then I'm going to bump into her and you're going to run off with Lavender or go somewhere. Harry are you listening to me? This is the important part." Ron said noticing Harry not watching with full attention.  
  
"Sorry I think I was falling asleep which is explainable since it's two in the morning." Harry said angrily. He didn't care about the stupid plan. He knew it backwards and forwards anyway.  
  
It just didn't seem right. Even though Hermione and Ron seemed to be meant to be together it just didn't seem right. They always were bickering and even though that was supposed to mean they liked each other, it just didn't fit. Hermione smart, clever and beautiful with the clumsy, not so smart and not too handsome Ron. Hermione seemed to not belong to Ron. She seemed well too good for him and Ron seemed too over possessive of her. No Hermione wasn't his type.  
  
"Then I'm going to say…… Hermione would you kiss me?"  
  
Harry seemed to wake up at this. "Uh Ron I don't think those were the exact words. I think they were along the lines of I love you or will you go out on a date with me. I 'm not sure since you seem to have this all planned out but I believe you made a mistake there." Ron had made a big mistake. Ron just wanted to kiss Hermione. He wanted to so badly know what it would feel like to kiss her. Maybe he just wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss a girl and Hermione just seemed to be the closest and easiest girl he could get at.  
  
Harry tried to push all of these thoughts out of his mind. What's wrong with you why are you criticizing him? Don't you want your friends to be happy together? They're meant to be so why are you working so hard to get in the way and stop it form happening. Could Hermione be something more then a friend? No! For the last time she is just a friend he scolded himself.  
  
"Let me try that again then. Hermione will you go out with me?" Ron said in a quivering voice. He was already nervous and it wasn't even the day. He hoped he didn't mess up in front of her.  
  
"Better." Harry said watching Ron asking the imaginary Hermione out on a date. He imagined the real Hermione standing there. He couldn't see her saying yes or no. What would she say? He was almost looking forward to her reply almost as much as Ron was.  
  
"Now can we go to bed." Harry said not really caring what Ron would say. He climbed the stairs and headed to bed.  
  
It would all take place in a few hours. In a few hours the innocent Hermione would have to make one of the greatest decisions of her life. What would she say to them? Only time will tell.  
  
(Sorry it was so late. I was caught up in life. Hopefully Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow or maybe even tonight. Thanks for reviewing keep it up please. HazelMist. ) 


	5. The Battle With Ron

1  
  
2 Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Hermione sat down at the Griffendor table. Pushing aside the plates and silverware she made room for her rather large Transfiguration book. She opened it up to a page and smoothed it out because it had been previously bent when Ron had borrowed her book. She shook her head and a little smile played upon her face as she remembered how Harry and Ron were always borrowing her stuff and always left their mark. Whether it was a creased page, a stain, or a note they always left a mark.  
  
It was at this time that she realized that someone else had already arrived at the table and was sitting across from her. She drew her eyes away from her Transfiguration book and looked up to see Ron staring at her. He had been sitting there silently watching her for the last minute or so.  
  
Their eyes met and Hermione found herself looking into his eyes. Once again there was that horrid look in his eyes. He loved her. "Why won't he just stop doing that." She thought to herself. She quickly broke off their gaze and looked back down at the Transfiguration book. She quickly forgot her problems with Ron and became consumed in busy reading.  
  
Ron however didn't forget so quickly. He saw the moment when they had looked into each other's eyes. He had looked into her beautiful glittering brown eyes and had saw something there that hadn't always been there. Could it be love? Maybe.  
  
Ron had noticed that Hermione had been looking at him differently a lot lately. First off she avoided meeting his gaze whenever possible. But whenever their eyes did meet Hermione would always have this look in her eyes like she knew something he didn't and it was almost as if she felt guilty about it and couldn't bear to look at him. Then she would always look away quickly and go back to whatever she was doing.  
  
Ron suddenly realized that this was about the only time that he and Hermione were going to be alone. He might not get another chance until later, maybe not until tomorrow. Ron decided to at least attempt to make his move now.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked up but still didn't meet his gaze. She picked up a piece of toast as if realizing for the first time it was there. Hermione was always like that once she was consumed in her reading. She took a bite of it and nodded looking up so that she almost met his gaze but not quite. She nodded to let him know she was listening.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something. Now that he had her attention all the words that he was going to say all began to run together and he struggled trying to pick out the right words and form a sentence. But he never had time for there was a big interruption that abruptly ended his alone time with Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! Did you get the Transfiguration homework last night? I didn't get it and I really don't want to lose Giffendor points this early in the year." There was a slam of books and Harry Potter sat down next to Ron Weasley. "I've been looking for you guys all over. Isn't it kind of early to be at breakfast." Harry looked around at Hermione and Ron and finally realized the sickening silence. They hadn't been talking to each other. Had Ron asked her yet? He wondered and looked over at Ron. By the way Ron looked the answer was no.  
  
Ron glared at him. Hermione looked relieved. Had he interrupted something? Ron was going to be mad at him later.  
  
"I'll just go now."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah why don't you stay a while since you're already here." Ron said angrily. He was still glaring at Harry. He was obviously mad that his moment had been ruined.  
  
"I'll go." Harry said quickly.  
  
"No." Said Hermione and Ron in unison. Ron had not changed his angry tone and was still glaring.  
  
Harry sat back down next to Ron. The two others were silent. "All I want is help on the transfiguration homework." Harry said to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione shook her head and smiled. Harry could be funny sometimes. "I'll help you." She said with a little laugh. Harry handed Hermione the piece of parchment and Hermione began to look it over.  
  
Ron seized this opportunity to talk to Harry. "Hermione we'll uh be right back." He grabbed Harry before he could protest and yanked him out into the corridor.  
  
Ron glanced around and made sure no one was around before turning to Harry his eyes narrowed. "Remember the plan." He told Harry firmly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes expecting a big long lecture or review of the plan but none came. Ron just glared at him as if it would help him remember the plan. "I'm serious Harry, you've got to remember the plan." Then he abruptly left.  
  
"Well that was weird." Harry said. He walked away off into the opposite direction. Ron would probably be mad if he even showed his face today. "I have to stay out of his way otherwise he'll go psycho and try to tell me the plan again." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Harry walked off down the hall his footsteps echoing off the empty dark corridor. He hated not being with Hermione and Ron. He was always so used to walking to being with them every moment of the day that it was weird being alone. A sudden realization suddenly came to him and he stopped in his tracks the echoes ending far off aways down the hall.  
  
If Hermione said yes is this the way it's going to be? He won't be able to talk to either of them because they'll be off together all the time. He would always be alone if Hermione said yes. He didn't want that to happen. But if Hermione said no there would be consequences too. Ron would blame it all on him and would never talk to him. Hermione, well, he didn't really know how she would react.  
  
He was abruptly awakened from his thoughts by the noise of footsteps. "I've got to get to class!" He realized and he turned around, running off to Herbology.  
  
Hermione got up from the table and began walking out of the Great Hall with her heavy pile of books. She yawned and stepped out onto the Hogwarts grounds in the blinding sunlight. "Where'd this weather come from?" She asked in a quiet voice looking around blinking rapidly like a person seeing light for the first time.  
  
"It's nice isn't it." Said a familiar voice behind her. Ron Weasley had been standing a few feet away from her waiting for her to come out knowing she would come this way for Herbology class. He walked up beside her. They were alone no Harry in sight. Now I have to make my move he told himself.  
  
Hermione was so startled by the sudden change in the weather that it took her a few moments to take everything in and then finally realize that Ron was standing beside her. She turned and looked at him. What was he doing here? Why was he acting so strange? Is something going on that I don't know about? These thoughts began to churn around in her head at the simple glance at Ron.  
  
Hermione turned around and faced the suns warm rays. She closed her eyes and pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind. The sun seemed to catch upon something and radiate the warmth and strength that she needed as if something would happen today that would drain all of it.  
  
It was the necklace. It was soaking in the sunlight glittering and shimmering and transferring it into her. Her slender hand folded around it and the warmth continued to radiate through her. She felt the small heart in her hand almost vibrating and the sunlight continued to spurt from the cracks between her hands. Her heart strengthened and the heart stopped vibrating and seemed to go limp. The moment was over.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. She expected the view to be different but it wasn't. It was just the same. She continued to hold the little gold heart within her still closed hand and she stood there just trying to get over the shock of the weirdness of what had happened. She pulled the little gold heart toward her and examined it opening her hand to allow herself to see it. It looked just the same or did it?  
  
There was something weird about that necklace. It was just a necklace. That little heart seemed to be like her own heart. This necklace seemed almost to know when her love would be tested. It sounded so stupid. An ordinary muggle necklace, become something far more great. Well it had been her mother and fathers. Maybe that had something to do with it.  
  
"Hermione?" A shadow was cast upon her and the beautiful necklace. She was reminded once more of Ron's presence. Hermione looked up at him waiting for him to say something. She put her necklace beneath her robes and held her books closer to her waiting for the silence to be shattered.  
  
"Hermione will you uh come with me." Ron said.  
  
"Ron can't you tell me here." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Just follow me please Hermione." Ron said. He turned around and looked back at her as if waiting for her to follow. Hermione sighed knowing she wasn't going to like this.  
  
Ron continued on and slowed down so that he was walking beside her. Hermione tried to walk slower but she couldn't so she gave up and walked along beside him dreading every second of the something that seemed to be looming over her head.  
  
Ron walked further and further away from Herbology. They seemed to be going to a place more secluded more quieter. Obviously Herbology class wasn't on Rons mind. Hermione seemed to shrink lower, dread overpowering her.  
  
Ron stopped walking and turned around facing her so suddenly that Hermione was briefly startled. He leaned closer to her and her books dropped to the ground. Hermione looked up at him an angry look staring to form on her face. That had been deliberate.  
  
Ron smiled nervously at Hermione he hadn't done a very good job at making it accidental. He hurriedly bent down to pick up the books. Hermione just had he had planned bent down also. He reached for her Transfiguration book but it was swept into the air before he could lay a hand on it. Hermione had her wand out and was mumbling something under her breath as all of her books went flying into her lap in a neat little pile. She grinned at Ron as if knowing that she had ruined everything.  
  
Ron smiled also, hiding the confusion behind his smile. Why won't she just let it happen and stop trying to avoid it? We are meant to be together, we like each other and we're perfect for each other. She can't hide from it no matter how hard she tries. I wish she would just let it happen. He looked at her getting up and brushing herself off. Forget the plan it wasn't working. He had forgotten that this was the clever Hermione. Well, here comes the clever Ron.  
  
"Would you kiss me?" Ron asked standing up quickly before her. Once again he had messed up on the words. But he didn't care he needed Hermione. This almost seemed to be the only time to convince her. He waited for her to say something.  
  
Hermione stared at him. So this is what they were hiding from me, so this is why he's been acting so weird and following me. He wanted to get me alone so that I would kiss him! How could he be so mean to a girl? How could he!  
  
"Ron…." She had made it sound too passionate. That look had been on her face but Ron had mistaken it for something else. He thought that she was too afraid to make the first move. He moved forward his heart beating loudly in his chest. He took her hands within his the books dropped to the ground they dropped upon his toes. The pain flooded through him, but no he could take it, he had waited too long. It was now or never. He had her in his arms; nothing could stop him now.  
  
"Hermione opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off. No! This can't happen! She felt his lips upon hers. He was kissing her! Yuck! Hermione stood there frozen unable to do anything. He had trapped her. Ron was too clever for her. Why did it have to be him! She didn't love Ron. She wanted someone else to trap her not Ron. His lips continued to move upon hers.  
  
Hermione tried pushing back. She pushed against his lips before realizing what she was doing. She stopped. It was too late. Within seconds Ron was all over her. Kissing her all over her lips and neck and she was unable to move still. No! This can't happen! Love is not planned. You can't just trap it. This si not the way it happens. Love, just happens.  
  
Hermione took all her strength and pushed him off her. No use, he was back in a second. But Hermione was quick with her wand and had time to draw it out. He came back to Hermione's wand smack in his face. She was quick with spells and within a few seconds she had three jinxes upon him.  
  
"Sorry Ron I had too. You're trapped, but now I'm free." She said with a little laugh. It was cruel but he was equally cruel.  
  
Ron looked up at her and broke free throwing himself upon her. "You can't hide hermione. I felt you push back. You'll never be able to hide from that no matter how hard you try you just cant hide from love." He then broke into a fit of laughter as a result of one of her curses.  
  
Hermione fell down upon the ground next to the laughing ridiculous looking Ron by her side. A tear slivered down her cheek but she hurriedly wiped it away. She couldn't leave him. They were friends and he was right. She had pushed back. But she didn't love him. This was all to confusing for her. It was like there were two different Hermiones in her.  
  
Hermione set him free of the jinxes. She helped him up and then picked up her books and hurriedly began walking away. He grabbed her wrist. He trapped in his gaze once more. No! It was a brief struggle with the two sides of Hermione but it seemed like ages. In the end her heart won and she broke free.  
  
She ran so fast that not even Ron could catch her. She continued onward and still he chased her. But he eventually tired. He had felt her lips pushing back against his. He now knew the truth. He needed no more then that. He was thinking that she would be back.  
  
Hermione ran back to the Griffendor Common room almost expecting someone else to be there. She expected to fall into Harry's arms just as last time but she had not. She rushed up the steps and fell upon the bed hoping the nightmare would end.  
  
He had been kissing her when the necklace had broke and fallen upon the ground silently. Neither of them noticed they were both in a battle. One was trying to break free and the other was trying to trap them. But the necklace had fallen to the ground and there it had lay while they had battled.  
  
The girl had broken free, but then she was trapped once more. The necklace had begun to vibrate unnoticeably upon the ground and the girl had broken free from his gaze and his arms. Free from him forever. The battle was won the girl had followed her heart and had won.  
  
The necklace went limp and lay silent upon the ground hidden in the dirt. No one noticed it there. No one noticed it was missing or the important role it had played. It just lay there hidden, maybe never to be found.  
  
(Sorry it took so long once more. Please keep reviewing I wasn't sure how this chapter would go over but here it is. HazelMist.) 


	6. Harry's Discovery

1 Chapter 6  
  
  
  
The beautiful girl lay in a heap. She had cried until she could cry no more and then she had just lay there not doing anything at all but laying there. Eventually sleep came upon her and there she lay sleeping soundly in a shaft of sunlight around 1 in the afternoon. Everything else had been forgotten.  
  
Harry was in Herbology class waiting impatiently for Ron and Hermione. He pulled at his sleeve and glanced at the watch on his wrist. The time was not any comfort to him it seemed, because he looked at the two empty seats next to him nervously once more.  
  
Hermione and Ron were already twenty minutes late. This was not like Hermione at all. Ron he could see, but Hermione would never miss out on a class, not even Potions. Maybe Ron was taking a long time asking her out. He was probably extremely nervous. Or maybe that wasn't it. Maybe Hermione had said yes and they were now out somewhere kissing together or who knows what they were doing together.  
  
Harry shivered a little bit at the thought of Hermione and Ron kissing together. The thought of them together never seemed to sit well with him. He did not want this relationship to happen as he had hinted and pointed out to Ron several times. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that they loved each other? He gave himself a mental kick once more. They're happy together so you should be happy for them too, he scolded himself.  
  
He repeated those last words to himself over and over again, but that question popped up, even though he tried to push it to the back of his mind. Could you be more then friends with Hermione?  
  
His thoughts began to race. It was almost like a carefully hidden file had been opened. All these thoughts about Hermione started churning around in his head. It took some mental strength for him to put all of the thoughts of her back into the file and to hide it once more. No! Hermione and you are just friends and nothing more. He told himself this several times so it would be etched into his brain and he wouldn't forget.  
  
Even if I did love Hermione I wouldn't have a chance. She's taken. She's probably at this very moment kissing Ron passionately. She's probably at this very moment….  
  
"Harry Potter!" A stern voice awoke Harry from his thoughts abruptly. He looked up and saw Professor Sprout looking at him sternly. She kept her narrowed eyes upon him and then gestured to the rest of the class. Harry noticed for the first time that the rest of the class had been working with the plants in the back of the room for some time now.  
  
"Sorry Professor I was…I was…uh"  
  
"Daydreaming." Professor Sprout finished for him. She raised an eyebrow and he saw a brief flicker of amusement in her eyes. "Mr. Potter I do not tolerate daydreaming in my class. Especially since you have been sitting here for the last ten minutes. But since your friends Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger appeared to have skipped class altogether I will not punish you."  
  
"You are free to go with the rest of the class." Professor Sprout said. She turned and walked through the students that were exiting the classroom.  
  
Harry picked up his books and followed the other students. Hermione and Ron hadn't showed up. They had just skipped Herbology altogether. "Where are they?" He asked aloud. He adjusted his glasses and scanned the Hogwarts grounds with a long thorough glance in every direction as if the answer would appear before him.  
  
He walked right into someone. Harry's books dropped to the ground. "Sorry." He mumbled bending down to get them. He looked up it was Ron.  
  
"Where were you? Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, the books on the ground immediately driven form his mind. He stood up quickly so that he was face to face with Ron and was looking him straight in the eyes. "Why weren't you both in Herbology? And why isn't Hermione with you?" Harry asked. He could have continued but he stopped himself. Ron was hardly listening to him. He was kicking at Harry's books with his foot; his eyes were on the ground.  
  
"Ron?" Harry said looking at him, wondering what was wrong with him.  
  
"I don't know where she is. I don't know why we weren't in Herbology. I just don't know. Stop nagging me." He was off before Harry could protest. His face almost as red as his hair he started walking off toward the castle.  
  
Harry let out his breath. "Someone's not right." He said quietly. He knelt down and picked up his books and then started off for Hagrid's hut.  
  
Hermione wasn't at Hagrid's class. Ron was though. He came in at last minute and had stood as far away as possible from Harry the whole entire class. Harry didn't hear a word of what Hagrid was saying. He still had his mind on the situation of Ron and Hermione. Where was she? What had happened?  
  
After class Harry pushed his way toward Ron who was hurrying to lunch. He just had to find out if Hermione what had happened. He caught up to him and stopped him.  
  
"Ron why are you avoiding me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have to get to lunch." Ron said groaning.  
  
"Did she say yes or no? Does this have something to do with you avoiding me?" Harry asked hoping for an answer.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what did she say?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not avoiding you." Ron said trying to push past him. He succeeded and was hurrying away in the crowd before Harry could catch up to him once more.  
  
Harry groaned. He'd just have to find Hermione himself. Hermione must have said no. Or maybe Ron hadn't asked her at all. He decided to go look for her in the Griffendor Common room. It was the only place other then the library that he could think of.  
  
Harry walked past the Great Hall and continued onward up a staircase until he found the portrait of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady looked up at him waiting for the password. It took Harry a moment or two before he finally exclaimed, "Pumpkin". The picture swung open and Harry entered into the Griffendor Common room at a run. He looked all over but found no one.  
  
Where could she be? He walked up into the Boys Dormitory absentmindedly and sat down upon his bed. A thought came to him. She might be in the Girl's Dormitory. Briskly he walked out of the Boy's Dormitory and arrived in front of the Girl's Dormitory. It was only last night that he and Ron had been reviewing the plan. Only last night had he been expecting to see Hermione sitting there, laughing along with him at Ron. He walked into the girl's dormitory and was shocked to find Hermione in a heap upon her bed.  
  
He was just about to yell her name but then he saw that she was asleep. He stopped short in his tracks. He crept slowly and quietly toward her so he wouldn't wake the beautiful girl sleeping. He knelt down beside her bedside and looked at her peacefully sleeping. Around her eyes was red. Evidence that she had been crying. She had probably cried herself to sleep.  
  
Poor Hermione. He knew that she would be angry if he didn't wake her. She would probably be angry that she missed Herbology and Care of Magical Creature. If he woke her she would have to face the reason for her tears probably once more. He was torn between waking her and letting her sleep.  
  
He touched a strand of her soft thick brown hair. Hermione was so beautiful even now when she seemed to be distressed. He was engulfed briefly by her beauty. His heart pounded and he could not tear his eyes away from her. The hand that he had meant to shake her awake, came down instead and stroked her hair lightly so that he wouldn't wake the sleeping Hermione.  
  
He tried not to but he couldn't. He was falling in love with Hermione. No, this can't be happening. No, you and Hermione are just friends. Why does she have to be so beautiful? He drew his hand away from her hair with a sigh. He moved away from the bedside and stood up.  
  
"As much as I would not like to do this, I have too." He reached down and shook Hermione. Hermione shifted, rolled over and then shot up so fast that Harry was knocked to the floor. Hermione opened her eyes and stretched then she saw Harry on the ground.  
  
"Harry what on earth are you doing here?" She asked glaring at him.  
  
"I was waking you up." He said feeling around on the ground for his glasses. Hermione had knocked them off when she had stood up and hit him.  
  
Hermione got down on the ground and picked up the glasses. She handed them to him and quickly stood up.  
  
Harry was feeling rather clumsy and stupid by this time. He clumsily put on his glasses and stood up. He adjusted his glasses and turned to face Hermione.  
  
"You missed Herbology and Care for Magical Creatures." Harry said.  
  
Hermione's face fell. But she pretended like she already knew what she was doing and hid it behind a glare directed at Harry.  
  
"I know I did." She said in her familiar know-it-all tone.  
  
"Why weren't you guys there?" Harry asked hoping that he would finally get an answer.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again. She didn't know what to tell Harry. What would be her excuse? Should she lie or tell Harry the truth? Harry deserved to know the truth she thought sadly looking at him.  
  
"Harry… I uh… well ….I" Hermione tried to find the right words.  
  
Harry looked up and tried to hide the impatience in his eyes and the sadness. It looked as if she was trying to hide something from him. They were kissing together. He knew it. If it had been something else she would have told him flat out or thought up a lie pretty quick. Harry waited for her final reply.  
  
"Harry, Ron and I well I kind of… he kind of…"  
  
"It's okay Hermione I already know." He tried to smile. It seemed proof enough that she and Ron had been kissing. He tried to smile again. All he could get was a distorted weak smile. He should be happy for his to friends. But he wasn't.  
  
"You do?" Hermione asked wondering if Ron had approached him.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. She was twirling her hair once more with her finger. He found what he was looking for, a piece of evidence that would convince him. On Hermione's neck was a red spot. A love bite he had heard others call it. Ron and Hermione must have been doing some serious kissing.  
  
He pointed to the love bite. "You might want to cover it up or everyone else will know too. It looks like you and Ron were having quite a time together."  
  
Harry took one last look at Hermione's confused face. He quickly walked out of the room and then ran down the steps and out of the Griffendor Common room. Why did it have to be true? Why did he have to say that to her?  
  
He rubbed his scar uncertainly wondering how he was going to handle his two friend's new relationship together. He hadn't wanted it to be true. For some reason he thought that she would say no. But she had said yes and now his world had come crashing down.  
  
Hermione looked around confused. Obviously Harry didn't know the truth. He thought that she and Ron were together. It must have been the way I was answering his question. I must have made it sound too much the other way around.  
  
Why had he run out of the room? He was angry. He had pointed at something. At what? Hermione sat down in front of the mirror and looked herself over. She picked up the brush and began to brush her thick brown hair, deep in thought. She looked back at her reflection and saw something horrifying. Hermione dropped the brush to the ground and gasped. Trying to hold back the tears, she covered her mouth.  
  
There on Hermione's neck was a love bite that Ron had left. She turned teary eyed toward the doorway where Harry had left abruptly. He didn't understand the truth.  
  
"You've got it all wrong Harry I can explain." But Harry was long gone. The tears came and Hermione placed her head on her folded elbows and began to weep. Everything was ruined by one simple moment when Ron had enchanted her. She hated Ron for ruining her life. 


	7. The Necklace

1 Chapter 7  
  
  
  
The sky was now a blanket of gray, thick clouds. It looked as if the sky may open up and pour at any second. The air had turned slightly cooler. A soft breeze chilled the Hogwarts grounds. Everything seemed so dull and gray. The weather seemed to be influencing everyone's motivation. For everyone was acting quite dull and down in spirit. All the students seemed to be sluggish and the day just never seemed to end.  
  
Classes had finally ended. Students were back in their common rooms, or roaming around somewhere inside the giant castle. Everyone was inside the warmer safer atmosphere indoors. Everyone except the Griffendor quidditch team.  
  
"Now remind me one more time. Why exactly are we out here?" Alicia asked Fred Weasley. Who I might add is now the captain of the quidditch team. George is also the captain too, but Fred is the Official captain.  
  
"To look at the scenery." George said sarcastically.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes. "Don't any of you get it!?"  
  
The Griffendor team stopped and turned around waiting for Fred to say something.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes once more. "Quidditch starts in two months!"  
  
"So, your point is…" Alicia continued waiting for his reasoning.  
  
"His point his that he got in a fight with the newest Slytherin Captain and he wants to beat them even more now." George said with a small laugh.  
  
"Then that explains it." Said a voice behind them. The Griffendor team turned around and saw a tall pretty seventh year behind them.  
  
"Sorry guys I meant to be on time but Snape gave me some trouble." It was Angelina Johnson.  
  
"Yeah that explains it." Fred repeated. He was caught up briefly in her beauty. But then he cracked his usual sarcastic grin trying to hide his love for her.  
  
Alicia grinned. "Lover boy is going to be a little less harder on Angelina I believe." Alicia whispered to George. George burst out laughing and together the two of them walked off together after Fred and Angelina who were laughing and joking together up ahead.  
  
Harry hurried after the rest of the team. Everyone basically had a love. Why did he always have to be the outsider when it came to love? His thoughts were once again returning to the Hermione and Ron affair. He was now officially the third wheel in a once equal friendship. Harry groaned. He didn't need to become the third wheel on the Griffendor quidditch team too.  
  
Ron was sitting at the Griffendor table drumming his fingers on the table. Something he usually never did. It was dinner and Hermione hadn't come down. He had been here early and now he was sitting here late. Still she wasn't here. What is she going to do starve herself? He wondered if Hermione was the type of person who would. Girls go all the time without food. He on the other hand could not understand how, as he took another bite of his meat.  
  
A red headed girl came and sat down across from him. "Hello Ron." She said casually. She knew exactly why Ron was sitting there. There wasn't many people who didn't. By this time it had gone around the entire school. But there was several different rumors. Some stated that she had said no and others said that she had stated yes. Some even said that they had a wild kissing fit and skipped class altogether just to make love. Ginny had come to find the truth.  
  
Ron looked up at Ginny, thinking for almost a second that she was Hermione. But she wasn't, she was just Ginny. "Oh hi Ginny."  
  
"You don't seem to happy to see me." Ginny laughed. "You were probably hoping I was Hermione." Ginny said with a broad grin on her face. For several years Ron had teased her about her crush on his best friend Harry Potter. Now it was Ginny's turn to finally be able to tease Ron. He had had a crush on Hermione Granger for the entire summer and Ginny had been having the best time of her life watching his face go red with embarrassment.  
  
"So what if I'm waiting for Hermione." He said casually. His face turned a tinge of pink but he remained calm.  
  
Ginny enjoyed a laugh. But Ron was not finished yet.  
  
"So, you're waiting for Harry." Ron grinned at Ginny and watched her smile turn into a glare.  
  
Ginny didn't enjoy being laughed at so she decided to cut to the point. "So what happened today? What did she say?" Ginny asked lowering her voice.  
  
Ron stopped laughing. "I kissed her and she kissed me back."  
  
Ginny looked at Ron and watched him. Something else had happened. She could tell by the way Ron was avoiding her gaze and was looking around. "What did she say?" Ginny asked in a whisper.  
  
"She said nothing." Ron said. He abruptly got up and left the table. His puzzled sister watched him go.  
  
"I'll just have to ask her myself then." Ginny announced.  
  
It had started to rain but still the quidditch practice went on. Harry had the most trouble. His glasses kept on clouding up. "I can't see a thing." Harry yelled in frustraion. He out of all people needed his eyesight the most. "I wish I knew that spell Hermione did that one time." Harry said aloud.  
  
He remembered that one time. It had been raining heavily and Harry's glasses kept clouding up so he couldn't see anything. It was worse then this. Then Hermione had just appeared out of nowhere with an umbrella. She had took his glasses and said a spell. After that Harry had taken off with perfect sight thanking her hastily. He had never really thanked her.  
  
Harry's thoughts were abruptly broken when he caught a glint of something shining. He dove down straight toward the ground thinking it was the snitch. He reached down only to find that it wasn't as close as he thought it was. He pulled back and dove back over the spot where he had seen it. It wasn't the snitch, at least he didn't think so.  
  
Harry took off his glasses and hastily wiped them before putting them back on. Then he searched the ground. He could have sworn he had seen something. But his eyesight was so poor that maybe he hadn't seen anything at all. He was just about to give up hope when he saw it once more.  
  
He bent down and reached into the muddy dirt. He picked up the delicate sparkling think that had caught his eye. It was a necklace!  
  
"Hey look! Harrys found something." George called. In an instant quidditch practice had been forgotten and the whole team was down on the ground surrounding him.  
  
"What is it?" asked Angelina.  
  
"It's a necklace." Said Harry. He began to examine it. It was gold and very delicate. It was definetly real that was for sure. It was on a delicate glittering chain and had a small glittering gold heart in the center.  
  
"That's a nice necklace." Said Alicia. "Whoever owns that will probably want it back." Alicia said looking at it longingly.  
  
Harry peered closely at it. He thought he had seen it before around someone's neck. "I've seen this before.." Said Harry trying to rack his brain for where he had seen it before.  
  
A memory flooded back to him. When he and Hermione had first been together before ron arrived at the train station. He remembered after they had rushed down the platform. The glint of gold around her neck as they had turned to look at each other for the first time. He remembered memorizing every detail about her. The brown eyes, the thick brown hair and the necklace, delicate but strong just like her.  
  
"The necklace!" Harry cried.  
  
"Yeah we know you found a necklace." Fred said sarcastically.  
  
"No, No. This is Hermione's necklace. I have to go give this to her." Harry cried. Before they could protest he was off running back toward the castle.  
  
"I guess practice is over." Said Fred. The team laughed.  
  
"He seemed to be in quite a hurry." George noted.  
  
"Off to see his love." Angelina said with a smile upon her face. "I always thought they'd make a good couple." She said in a quiet voice.  
  
The rest of the team turned to look at her.  
  
She folded her arms across her chest. "You just watch. They'll be together. Though they are taking an awful long time."  
  
"I think Ron and Hermione belong together." Fred said daring to disagree.  
  
"You just watch." Angelina said with a defiant look upon her face, though the charm in her voice and full confidence never left her. And with that she walked off.  
  
(I know I took forever once more. I appreciate you guyz who are reading this and reviewing. Don't worry the romance is coming and Ron is not going to get Hermione. HazelMist) 


	8. The Dream

1 Chapter 8  
  
  
  
The beautiful Hermione was sleeping once more. Though she seemed to be disturbed in her sleep. She was shivering and every once in a while she would turn over and bury deeper into the bed. She was freezing, but still, she did not wake.  
  
The window was wide open. The sun had gone while she had slept and now it was cloudy and almost dark. The air had turned cold and damp. It was all coming through the open window. It was chilling Hermione to the bone. But that wasn't the only reason why she was shivering uncontrollably.  
  
She was having a disturbing dream.  
  
Hermione found herself walking along the banks of the lake down in front of the castle. There was snow on the ground and so it was hard and tiring work just to walk a few feet though the foot of snow that had already acumulated on the ground. Hermione seemed o be enjoying the snow but she longed to run and laugh and whirl around in the icy cool air.  
  
She decided to do that. When she tried to run, the snow just seemed to get deeper. Hermione tried but with every step the snow got deeper and deeper. She was getting even more tired and was now dragging along as if the energy had been zapped from her. She decided to just walk. But as she walked along she wondered. What is stopping me from doing what I want to do?  
  
Ron appeared beside her. He didn't seem to be having any problems with the snow. He laughed and whirled and ran right under her nose. He grinned at her and came racing back.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione? Why can't you get through the snow?" Ron asked. He had a concerned look upon his face. But the amusement in his eyes just shown brighter until he burst out laughing at her.  
  
Hermione tried desperately to prove to Ron that she could get through the snow. But it got harder and harder. Hermione's energy was nearly gone. Pretty soon she would collapse or pass out.  
  
"No ones here to help you Hermione!" He laughed. "Then again there is me." He seemed to be mocking her. Hermione glared at him waiting for him to get to the point. But Ron just sat there waiting for Hermione to speak.  
  
"Ron help me. I don't think I can go on much further." Hermione said panting.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you." He said with a smile.  
  
"What?" Hermione could hardly believe that Ron was actually not going to help her.  
  
"If you be my wife Hermione and make love to me for the rest of our lives. I will help you and keep you safe for the rest of your life." He smiled and waited. "Oh and wait there's one more thing." Hermione waited not liking this one bit. "You can never speak to Harry again and you must become enemies with him."Hermione was outraged by now. She would make it through on her own. This was absolutely ridiculous.  
  
"No!" Hermione said but it came out in a faint whisper. What's wrong with me? She tried to walk but she was too weak and seemed to be frozen in time. She moved her arm forward with her last bit of effort and then her energy was taken form her. She sunk to her knees into the deep snow. Ron smiled down at her. He was doing all of this and she knew it. She glared fiercely up at him and he chuckled.  
  
"Hermione we were meant to be together. Don't worry it'll be okay. I'll keep you safe and save you from this nightmare. It'll be wonderful, just like our friendship except better." Ron looked into her eyes and then he knelt down in the snow and kissed her furiously.  
  
"Stop it!" She cried out but once again it was muffled and Ron began to kiss even more passionately while Hermione tried to push him away.  
  
"Stop it!" But her cry was not heard. Or was it?  
  
The two were broken apart. Hermione found herself looking into two emerald eyes and a boy with messy black hair. Gratefully Hermione let herself rest in her rescuer's arms. She was at peace. At last she was saved.  
  
Why wasn't her energy coming back? Hermione suddnly realized that she could hardly breathe. She was slowly being suffocated. She started to gag aloud and Harry cried out and started asking her what was wrong with a true look of concern in his eyes. But Hermione knew that he could do nothing. It was Ron that was doing this.  
  
"Having Problems Hermione." Ron said with a laugh.  
  
Harry looked up at him and glared before turning back to trying to help her.  
  
Ron stepped forward into her view and somehow she was forced to look up at him despite her near death state of health. "Looking for this?" In his hands he held her necklace. Her heart, source of energy and life! She realized that the necklace could save her. She reached out an arm.  
  
Harry tried to get it but while he was trying to help her Ron had started to perform a spell. Now as Harry turned back to Hermione once more Ron muttered something and Harry became tied to the ground. Helpless.  
  
"Now nothing can save you. Give in Hermione unless you want to……..die." He laughed cruelly.  
  
"Surely he wouldn't let me die." She thought in her mind. But death true nearer every second.  
  
She held out her arm but Ron just laughed.  
  
Hermione's arm fell to the ground and with one last useless gasp for air Hermione fell into darkness.  
  
Hermione sat up so fast that she slammed her head into the wall. Her heart was beating furiously and beads of sweat were on her face. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was the girls dormitory.  
  
"Thank Heavens!" Hermione cried out. Never had she had a dream so vivid and alive since she was only eight or seven years old. It had all seemed so real. Hermione was afraid that she would never escape the nightmare. Hermione was extremely happy to see that she was back in the familiar dormitory back in her bed.  
  
She walked over to the window and placed her head out of it. She felt the fresh air against her face and despite of everything she smiled. Her brown thick hair ran wild in the wind and Hermione didn't bother to push it back. Her breathing became more regular and her heart stopped beating so fast and went back to a normal beat.  
  
Hermione shut the window with one last breath of fresh air. It was getting colder. She leaned back against the wall and ran her hand through her wild thick brown hair that was now a mess of tangles. She laughed not even wanting to look in the mirror. She knew she was now a complete mess.  
  
Her hand reached up and touched upon her neck. She felt around for the familiar gold slender chain and listened for the familiar clink of the gold. But none came. Her hand touched upon a bare neck. Her necklace was not on her neck!  
  
Hermione raced over to the mirror. It had to be there she remembered having it on when Ron was … Hermione searched her reflection and her hand ran nervously on her neck. But still she could not feel or see the necklace. She pushed back her tangled hair and the dreaded mark was reveled once more. A look of disgust crossed her face at the sight of it and the memory of what had happened.  
  
"Ron had no right to do that to me. He's messed everything up. Now Harry hates me and thinks I'm with Ron. He's probably told Ron and Ron probably told the whole school by now." A look of fear crossed her face. What if everyone knew? The reality of what was happening hit her in the face. There was nothing she could do but go and find the necklace and tell Ron and everyone else the truth.  
  
"Im going down there. I've got too." Hermione told herself. She had to face everyone. She had to say no to Ron and tell Harry what had really happened between her and Ron. Harry deserved to know the truth.  
  
Hermione brushed the snarls out of her hair and started down to the great hall. They would all be having dinner. Everyone would be there. But Hermione had to face her fear. If she didn't now, when would she, when it was too late?  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and started out of the dormitory.  
  
(I know it took a while. Sorry. I'll keep going. Chapter 9 will hopefully be up soon. HazelMist) 


	9. Love Comes Through

1 Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Harry raced across the Hogwarts grounds. He clutched the necklace within his hand firmly so that he wouldn't lose grip on it and drop it. In his other hand he carried his broom having just came from the Quidditch practice. Quidditch practice wasn't exactly over, but at this point Harry didn't care about Quidditch.  
  
All that was on his mind was the necklace in his right hand. Not the necklace itself but Hermione. His mind was racing. Thoughts of Hermione were churning around in his mind, the small file in the back of his having been broken completely, every small thought he had stored of her was now reappearing in his mind.  
  
It was like an old movie. Different memories flashing before the person's mind when he suddenly realizes something very important. And Hermione was something very important to Harry.  
  
For the first time Harry seemed to realize and accept that he was in love with Hermione. No one could stop it now. Not Ron, not Victor, not any other guy, not even his own mind. His heart had won and he loved Hermione. But unlike Ron he was not going to force her. Hermione could do as she pleased. That was part of love. You couldn't force someone to love you. That was something Ron needed to learn.  
  
Harry wasn't watching where he was going, his thoughts being in a whirlwind, and he nearly slipped. Quickly Harry stopped himself from stumbling and continued on. The castle was now towering before him. Like a sign. It seemed to be calling him. But it couldn't come closer fast enough. Harry ran faster. He just had to get there.  
  
That was the strange thing. Harry seemed to be on a time limit or something. He felt that if he didn't find Hermione in time she would fall into a trap, or he would lose her forever. Some little voice in his mind kept on saying. "Hurry, Hurry, you're not fast enough. Someone's going to get her."  
  
Maybe it was perhaps Ron that he meant by this. Perhaps that he was thinking that Ron might get her and once more try and call her his. Or maybe he was thinking that Hermione would move on and had already waited to long for him. Harry had to get there in time; before it was too late.  
  
Harry reached the front entrance to the immense castle. He threw open the door dropping his broom briefly freeing his hand. Then he picked his broom back up and slipped inside. His footsteps hurrying away down the corridor.  
  
Hermione stood outside the entrance to the Great Hall. She was dawdling not wanting to have to face Ron and everyone else at the Griffendor table. She dreaded what they would say to her. Everyone had thought that she and Ron would be together. Everyone had thought that they would make a good couple, both being the second in command in a trio. Harry always was the center of attention; while Ron and her were always off a ways. It wasn't that way. Things don't always turn out as planned.  
  
"Oh I just wish they were in my position. Then they would understand how I feel." Hermione said aloud.  
  
Hastily Hermone began to fix her hair trying to waste some more time. She smoothed her robe and picked off a piece of dust. It was no use, eventually someone would find her out here wasting time. It would be worse if they found her here. She had to go now.  
  
With a sigh Hermione entered the Great Hall. She expected the hall to hush and all eyes to be upon her like during the sorting ceremony. But it was not so. Hermione walked to her empty seat at the table relieved.  
  
It was only a matter of seconds before a few people looked up and noticed her out of the corner of their eye. The first person was Ginny. She met Hermione's gaze from where she sat on the other side of the table a few seats down. She nearly dropped her food onto her lap out of surprise. Hermione chuckled a little at the sight of Ginny surprised. Ginny pretended to be offended and they both smiled at each other. At least someone's acting normal, thought Hermione relieved.  
  
Hermione quickly noticed that Ginny saw that she was sitting on the opposite side form Ron. A knowing glint in her eye replaced the glint of questioning. Ginny finally knew the answer to the question that everyone wanted to know. Hermione had said no and now Ginny finally knew.  
  
"Hermione." A voice she knew all to well said. Hermione turned to see Ron sitting opposite her. He had finally noticed, having been so involved in eating, like always. Hermione almost smiled, but then she remembered what she had to do.  
  
"Hi." Hermione said sounding to sound casual. She tried not to give herself away but she couldn't look him in the eye. She stared down at her plate of food and hesitantly picked up the fork. She began to push her food around trying to think about what to say to him. As some of us already know, and Hermione was beginning to learn, it is very hard to tell someone that loves you, that you don't love them. Especially when they are one of your best friends.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth and went to say something but no words came. Ron was staring at her with those eyes still filled with love. That just made it all the more harder for Hermione to say it. She closed her mouth and went back to her plate. But Ron had stopped eating and was watching her every move having seen at last that she was about to say something important. Hermione scolded herself. She had to tell the truth, she couldn't lie.  
  
"Ron." She said. For the first time she met his gaze looking into his eyes. They were full of love, love for her. That's only what he thinks it's not real love! But still they pulled at her heart just like they were made to. No! Hermione continued, she just had to say it.  
  
"Ron, I wanted to tell you that……" All eyes were now on her. Including Ron's which made it seem like the entire school's eyes were on her. Hermione sighed. This is not going to be easy.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that you're one of my best friends. I'm glad to have you as a best friend." She emphasized the word best friend without even meaning too. It sounded like the cruelest words she had ever said in her life. But still she held her gaze interlocked with his so he would understand the truth. It was painful to watch the image of love in his eyes shatter. This was her best friend! How could she be so mean to him and horrible?! Hermione couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I'm the worst best friend you could have." She said angry at herself. It hurt so much to watch his heart shatter before her very eyes. She stormed out of the room tears welling up in her eyes. How could she do that to him?! She was a horrible friend.  
  
"Oh God why didn't I say Yes?! I should of. It would have been a lot easier." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
She brushed away a tear that was slipping down her cheek. But the tears continued. She didn't want anyone to see her in this state so she started to walk hastily back to the Griffendor Common room.  
  
She had almost reached the picture of the Fat Lady when she bumped into someone.  
  
The person caught her in their arms. It was Harry. Hermione looked up at those emerald green eyes with her tear streaked face and teary eyes. She saw the shaggy black hair that never wanted to be tamed. She felt relieved once more and forgot life for one small moment. For one small moment it was just she and Harry looking into each others eyes and being in each others arms. She forgot about Ron and everyone else, it was just she and Harry.  
  
She felt safe and secure in his arms. She felt comfort for the first time all day. She felt something there between her and Harry. Something that had been there before when she had last been in his arms, but had now grown stronger. Could it be, love?  
  
Hermione's heart beat stronger within her chest. She could feel the blood rushing through her. Her love for Harry was rushing through her, going to every part of her body from her heart. Hermione could not look away from his green eyes and apparently neither could he. They both stood within each other's arms. Hermione having placed her arms around him to hold her balance without knowing when she fell.  
  
It was amazing how long a moment could last. Time had seemed to slow down and a small bubble seemed to have formed around the two blocking out the rest of the world. Their minds were gone and only their hearts and true feelings for each other were telling them what to do. They had realized that they both loved each other and a sudden realization came through in their eyes. They both knew that they loved each other know.  
  
Hermione gulped. He loves me. All this time I've been ignoring him and the growing desire inside of me and he loved me. This is too good to be true.  
  
Hermione was quivering in his arms, her heart and feelings for him, that were buried inside for so long, taking over. She couldn't stop herself any more. She leaned forward toward him not closing her eyes until the very last second.  
  
His lips touched hers gently and they kissed. It was soft and sweet and Hermione pulled away reluctantly. She opened her eyes slowly and looked back at him. They were both still surprised with each other. Hardly believing it wasn't a dream or something. But this was reality and that had been indeed a kiss.  
  
The bubble seemed to pop all to soon and their minds became part of them once more. Harry and Hermione looked away from each other. Harry was turning slightly pink with embarrassment. Hermione awkwardly and reluctantly drew herself almost completely out of his arms but she still held onto him. Not being able to let go, wishing it would continue.  
  
Hermione resisted her nagging mind that was telling her that this was all too good to be true. She resisted and looked back up into Harry's eyes still clinging to him slightly. It couldn't end.  
  
"Hermione, here." He handed something to her. It dropped out of his right hand which she had noticed had been in a fist the whole time. There was a little clink as something smooth and delicate dropped from his palm to hers. Hermione drew here eyes away from Harry for one small moment and looked down at it. The Necklace! There it was back in her hand perfectly fine.  
  
This was the last bit of information she needed. Even her mind couldn't tell her no now. Harry had brought back her necklace, her heart. That was not just a coincidence. It was meant to be.  
  
She brought her gaze away from the necklace and looked up at him. He gently took the necklace out of her hand and walked around behind her. He placed it around her neck. Where it belonged. Hermione placed the small delicate heart in her hand as Harry walked back to his place in front of her.  
  
She looked up at him dropping the heart from her hand. Everything made sense. A flashback of her former words came into her mind. "Oh God why didn't I say Yes?! I should of. It would have been a lot easier." This was why. Harry was why.  
  
She leaned toward him and met his lips. Her eyes closed and they kissed. Harry was why, Harry was why, this was why.  
  
Love isn't planned and Ron just was going to have to learn that. Love just well…… happens.  
  
"I told you." Angelina said with a grin upon her face. She and Fred Weasley had just witnessed Harry and Hermione kissing. Angelina pulled the surprised and nosy Fred away from the scene so they wouldn't disturb the two love birds.  
  
"Hermione and Ron should be together. It's always been that way." Fred said frowning not wanting to admit he was wrong.  
  
"Well somethings just happen." Angelina said softly.  
  
"So what do I have to do since I lost." Grumbled Fred.  
  
"This." Angelina pulled him into a passionate kiss which he most certainly did not refuse.  
  
(I am done at last! Who knows maybe I'll make a sequel. I'll have to write about the others and how they react. Hehe. That ought to be interesting. Thanks to all my reviewers. Please tell me how you like the ending! HazelMist) 


End file.
